hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Jared Bobkin
Jared Bobkin was a contestant on Season 15 and Season 17 of Hell's Kitchen. On season 15, he ranked in 4th place, and on season 17, he ranked in 13th place. Personality Before he became a chef, Jared was a professional poker player and a locksmith. He is most known for his friendly rivalry with Ashley, as the two would often compete head to head in challenges. He was shown to care deeply for certain contestants as well, becoming best friends with Ashley on Season 15. On season 17, he was shown to be helpful whenever someone needs it, such as assisting Ben on the fish station, and comforting Robyn when she was transferred to the blue team. Season 15 Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 16 Season 17 Episode 1 Jared was one of the first chefs to arrive where he was immediately greeted by Ashley, his friend/rival from Season 15. Despite their close bond, he states that he's going to try not to let his friendship wish Ashley get in the way of the competition. During the signature dish challenge, he was paired up against Ashley to cook duck breast. Both Ashley and Jared scored a 4, disappointing Jared as he hates ties. Episode 2 During the Bar Menu Challenge, Jared decided to make seafood dumplings, which is something that he admitted to never making before. Although his dish impressed Ramsay, it ended up not being in the top 4. During service, Jared was on the fish station with Ben. Since Ben was not feeling well, Jared said he was going to do everything he could to help him out. Their only blunder of the night was service an ice cold piece of salmon, but they quickly recovered and the men had a trouble free service. Episode 3 The team challenge began with a cup stacking competition. Jared volunteered to go against Michelle, but he ended up losing by well over a minute. Fortunately for him, the red team wasted the head start they got as a result; Jared got to eat at the Ocean Club and play soccer on the beach with Alyssa Naeher and Julie Johnston, along with the rest of his team. The blue team won dinner service. However, Jared was not pleased with Ashley being eliminated even though her team thought others performed worse. Episode 4 During the letter challenge, he only scored 1 point, and the blue team blamed him for costing them the challenge. Instead, their punishment was to peel potatoes and sort through garbage. During dinner service, which featured a 12-top table, Jared was flagged for sending up raw duck. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 5 Jared and Benjamin were assigned to wahoo for the plank cooking challenge, going against Manda and Barbie. Both dishes scored a point, and the challenge ultimately ended in a tie, prompting Jared to complain to the confessional camera about the number of ties occurring during challenges. The blue team won the challenge, and there was no elimination process in this episode because Josh was eliminated during the service. Episode 6 The pizza fusion challenge landed Jared in another tie. He and Elise were tasked with making a South Korean themed pizza, but he mistakenly put raw cabbage on his pizza, thinking it was 'kimchi', and Elise's was severely misshapen, so neither of them earned a point. The red team ultimately won the challenge. During dinner service, Jared was on the garnish station. He had a lot of problems with communication, being inconsistent with his times causing Ramsay and his team to yell at him. Later, he called for a medic, claiming that he cut himself. However, neither Ramsay or the medic could find any evidence of the cut. He was kicked out of the kitchen along with the rest of the blue team, which was declared losers. Jared was the first nominee for the blue team, with Robyn being the second. Ramsay eliminated him for his inconsistent performances and for faking the cut, although wished him good luck on his way out. As he was leaving, Jared continued to claim that he got cut. Ramsay's comment: "Medic? More like, pathetic. While Jared's cut was imaginary, now he knows what it really is like to get cut." Trivia Season 15 *He is the second male contestant to be the only one of his gender in the black jackets, following Jon from Season 11. Season 17 *He is the first male contestant of the season to be eliminated in the traditional way, which is after being nominated. Quotes Season 15 *(to Ashley): "I genuinely thought Kristin would enjoy football more than you would." Season 17 *"With (shucking) oysters, you gotta be gentle. You gotta caress them like a beautiful woman. Aw, yeah. Just like that. There's no foreplay with this, you just slide it in there. Come on, baby. Flip it over so that you get that beautiful plumpness on the other side...my girlfriend's gonna be so mad." *"You know how I feel about ties, it's like kissing your sister. You don't win, you don't lose, it's just fucking awkward." *(after the plank cooking challenge ended in a tie): "I'm out of sisters." *I'm a little worried about Milly and Jennifer, because nothing from Morocco screams, "Hey, put me on a fucking pizza." *(on Josh cooking too much risotto): ”Josh is like a little kid that drank too much coffee. He’s just bouncingbouncingbouncing, he's making a mess, he doesn't know what the fuck is going on.” *(on being nominated): "I'm just getting pummeled like a fucking nerd in elementary school." Gallery Jared All Star.jpg|Jared on Season 17 (All-Stars) Category:Chef Category:Season 15 Category:All-Stars Category:Black Jacket Category:Funniest Contestants